


15 Days of F@TT

by Thunderbeard



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Microfiction, Multi, i don't write a lot so idk how this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/pseuds/Thunderbeard
Summary: Five minute fics i wrote for the 15 days of F@TT
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal, Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> I love every part of F@TT and wanna show that, I have a lot of trouble focusing so these are all gonna be five minute ideas i have written as i have them.

The first time It opened its eyes It was transfixed. Color, light, sound, motion, cold. It had them.  
No.  
She had had them.  
She had a name, a delicious thing she had eaten.  
“Severea,” she breathed.  
A new name, something so distinct and against what she had been. No empty hunger, no burning heat, no yawning dark. She was Severea! She was the running beasts and blowing wind and open roads. What a name! She was so many words now. When she laughed and danced and sang things came to life!  
And so she did not return, did not go back to the Nothing. And so even as she was hunted by that shade of a shade, what she had been, she still laughed at first. And as her laughter faded, as she ran for her brother, as she stood transfixed by that great wolf, as she breathed her name out again, an apology when she realized her cruelty, she understood what it truly was to have a name.  
The first time it opened its eyes again, It was transfixed. Color, light, sound, motion, cold.  
It had them again.  
No.  
He had them.  
“Welcome home boy,” a grinning man, a tree, a dragon, said.  
“Your name is Samot.”  
And He was transfixed.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helladaire is very important to me

Adaire’s hands were ugly.   
Scarred, tattooed, calloused and gnarled. Burns from mixing chemicals, brands from cities she couldn’t return to.   
Hella held them gently, her new body so hard and strong. She seemed almost afraid that they would break. Like Adaire hadn’t done so much breaking with those hands.   
“Your hands are beautiful” she said   
Stupidly honest, lacking guile.   
“You make so many wonderful things with them.”   
Adaire laughed and joked “They work well enough I guess, even if they have made plenty of problems for me.”  
She always had sticky fingers, things that needed to hold on to more. She hated her hands.   
But Hella loved them. And maybe she could love them too.


	3. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lazer Ted and Larry and the discord chat made me think about their place in the Principality

The day the perennial wave was born, there were ghosts.   
Not all machinery left behind memories, not every location had a great event. Many did, but that’s just numbers.   
One ghost in particular was always there, in many places. A faulty bit of code shutting down an unethical company, the lines of a constellation growing a bit too wavy.   
Larry and Lazer Ted lived on, as Perrenial, like all Divines, was sired by the technology first found in Rigour. Mako Trig, a long forgotten member of what would be Horizon’s Stel, had left his mark on all its technology. Hw was not the only thing that had touched the proto-Divine. They were The Holy Ghosts of Perennial, tricksters in Her eye.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of Grand Mag feelings y'all and i finally got motivated to articulate them

Consequences were, more often than not, something that Grand Magnificent could write off. A flaw in a design could always be reshaped, or blamed on a failure in execution. A party where he failed to secure patronage, clearly the fault of others for not seeing his brilliance. On Quire though, the consequences were real. A fall that resulted in a minor sprain, his fault for not paying attention to the terrain. A Mirage stake not maintained, his fault because he was the only one who truly understood the machinery. He was surrounded by peers, people with skills that matched his own in magnitude, without overlapping.   
It was refreshing in a way, to be separate from the numinous concerns of Memorius and instead to have more tangible results.  
Then the Doyenne.  
His masterpiece, a body deserving of a god, twisted and shattered by gunfire and another one of his creations. A sacrifice because he was transfixed by what he could have done with his creation.  
Fleeing, losing himself in the motion of delivery routes, the notion of anonymity.   
Then the new Notion, a team of equals again. And the consequences of joining a group that never really cared for him.   
Then Skein.  
Trying to be a hero, using every bit of luck and skill he had and still coming up short. Realization that this group was just breaking him down further, not building him up. Wanting to get out, to live comfortably again.   
Then the Restitution of All Things.   
He just wanted to be done. A delivery, no questions asked. Not his business, not his problem.   
His failed creation, sold to save a friend, the loss of that selfsame friend for his selfless act.   
Then Advent.  
Realization of who he was working for, subtle sabotage, moving as far away from Kitcha Kanna as he could, becoming a prisoner after a desperate chase when all he was doing was helping.  
Then a rescue.  
A kindness that he didn’t deserve. Actions had consequences, and he needed to face his.  
So then Arbit.  
A new masterpiece, a lifetime of work tending a mindless chaos engine.   
And a quiet sort of peace there.   
Just making something work was a consequence he could live with.


	5. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem is hard to write but I love one (1) asshole royal

“Fucking Rings,” Clem thought.  
“I offered him fucking rings.”  
This was her prisoner, why did she care. He was a loose canon, and she had to make him useful. How the fuck would helping him quote unquote steal rings from her help?   
He clearly didn’t trust her, and was just as disappointed as she was to steal.  
This was Exiter Fucking Leap, a goddamn pirate. Why would he need rings in prison.  
How the hell was she going to lead a nation of her mother was going to send away half of her squad? What could she accomplish?   
No.  
She had a Sovereign, even failure of one. She had a tank bred sniper. She had a legendary pirate. This would be where they started writing about the greatest Princept in Divinity.   
It would start with some fucking rings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Millie Time

Ver’Million Blue never cut loose. _She _, yes she, was never permitted to. It was training, tuning her mech, joint exercises, deployments, and return to training. She was from GLORY. She was a replicated from Vervain, elect and eidolon both. Why would she need to cut loose? That would imply that the stress was getting to her. And the GLORY project had no use for anyone who couldn’t handle stress.__

__When that stress got to her, the first time she really cut loose, was cutting her partner loose during a deployment and running. She was done, she wasn’t Ver’Million Blue anymore._ _

__Millie did cut loose. Millie got too drunk and met her incompetent boss’s mom and told everyone about her impossible shot versus Saint Dawn. Millie got to see the garden, even if she got shoved back into her cell. And Millie Blue wasn’t gonna go back to a soldier’s life. Millie just had to get out._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covid-19 and depression are rough but I'm glad I got to think about Millie.


	7. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Benjamin and Blue J should have 16 babies so Hadrian can be a doting grandpa

Benjamin didn’t think much about having children. He was an only child, his father was back to his itinerant life soon after he was born, a missionary for the church, a paladin righting wrongs. He had no siblings, and didn’t even think to make them in Arell’s prison. 10 years of harsh winter, his mother’s broken heart and iron resolve to lead meant he grew up without think to much about starting his own family. 

Blue J had grown up around children. Red Jack’s brood was large, and their father’s larger than life personality and jovial paternalism kept them all children much longer than other species. Blue J didn’t want to become their father, but as they grew, they wondered if they would have children, and if they could help those children escape the fate that they were running from by creating their own identity. 

The Frost Shepherd and the Ranger were a family. They were grown, and loving, and they took care of each other. They had their adventures, charting the map of an ever growing, utterly unique world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @DragonEyez for always being there to read my bullshit.


End file.
